


Advent: Harmony

by FyrMaiden



Series: Klaine Advent 2014 [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyrMaiden/pseuds/FyrMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Klaine Advent Prompt: Harmony</p>
<p>(The one where I shamelessly rip off a random issue of Buffy S8)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent: Harmony

'Harmony Bites'.

Those are the words emblazoned on the poster he passes on his way into work. The words, and a pair of lips painted purple, tips of fangs just visible behind them. The words, the fangs, and the date. Kurt feels his heart skip. He’d heard rumours that someone had picked the show up, but hadn’t thought about it much beyond the first whiff of curiosity. Now it’s a reality: America’s first vamp to go public has her own show on MTV, and everyone is going to be privy to what it is to be undead in the 21st century. Kurt can’t wait.

*

Kurt gives it a cool quarter of an hour, most of which is enforced by his being underground, before he calls Blaine. “Have you seen?” he asks, barely giving Blaine time to answer. He stops at a food cart, indicates his need for a pretzel and a bottle of water without pausing his conversation. He bags the water and thinks about how Blaine would know the guy’s name, probably his kids’ as well. It doesn’t matter, though. Kurt has more important things to think about.

"Have I seen what?" Blaine sounds tired, confused, like it’s barely daylight on a Saturday in December, like he’s had barely 5 hours sleep after a piano gig and rehearsals that had run long the night before. Kurt ploughs straight through Blaine’s sleepy voice.

"The posters, Blaine!" Kurt chews his pretzel, then knocks some of the salt off. Too much, but it’s soft and warm and still good, even after 6 years of New York. "There are posters up just across the road from work. For that vamp show we thought would be brilliant?"

Kurt can almost hear Blaine’s cogs turning, and he feels a brief flash of empathy. It slides away quickly, and Blaine says, “Wait, that thing with the blonde who was in all the magazines?”

"The very same," Kurt replies, and then, "It’s on this week, B. Can you set the DVR?"

Blaine agrees, and Kurt lets him go with a quick ‘I love you.’ He does, after all, have work to attend to.

*

They set a date night. Friday night, pizza and cheap wine, the two of them and a blanket. Kurt claims dominion over the remote, and Blaine doesn’t argue. Kurt knows that it’s because Blaine enjoys curling into his side, and - not even vaguely secretly - Kurt enjoys how easily Blaine fits into all of his hollow spaces.

He also loves that Blaine shares and indulges his love of terrible reality television, from competitive weddings to barely scripted and badly acted Real Housewives. Kurt genuinely hopes that ‘Harmony Bites’ will fit neatly into the latter category. He’s read every gossip column he can over the past week that’s so much as mentioned the show, and he has, so far, put it in his ‘Braxton Family Values’ category. He wants to know how a vampire goes straight edge, and he has a private and perverse wish to see her fall off. It would, he thinks, be very dramatic, the cameras following her as she struggles to overcome her addiction.

Almost as if he hear him thinking, Blaine calls from the kitchen that calling her need for blood an addiction is a bit like calling his need to eat an addiction. “I mean,” Blaine says more quietly, returning with plated pizza and napkins. _Napkins_ , he’s so ridiculously perfect. “Her need for blood isn’t the equivalent of your need for cheesecake. Her need for blood is more like,” he stops and makes a gesture with his plate filled hands that leaves Kurt concerned for his pizza. “It’s more like your need for water. She literally can’t survive without it.”

Kurt nods and pats the sofa beside him, holds the remote in his other hand. “I know,” he says, “I just think it would be a dramatic plot twist.”

“Real life doesn’t have plot twists, Kurt,” Blaine says reasonably, sitting. He hands Kurt his plate, and tucks his feet up.

“‘Real life’ isn’t followed around by a camera crew either,” Kurt replies, and presses play.

It starts with a voiceover: _‘Do you know me? I don’t have a heartbeat, but I’ve known heartbreak. I’m a monster, but don’t be scared. I’m just Harmony.’_ Kurt grins at Blaine, and shoves a bite of pizza into his mouth. Blaine smiles back, eats his pizza far more politely, and they both turn their attention back to the screen, where a petite blonde turns towards the camera and smiles.

“I’m Harmony Kendall,” she says brightly. “And, as you may know, in 1999 I died. This is my life.”

Kurt would be lying if he didn’t admit she had him hooked from the very beginning.


End file.
